


Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady / Momtara & Dadko

by Ourainymonday



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourainymonday/pseuds/Ourainymonday
Summary: Written for Zutara Month 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady / Momtara & Dadko

Zuko crouched near the edge of the bell tower, overseeing the Summer Solstice Festival below. He lifted his mask to feel what little breeze there was on his sweaty face. His muscles felt used already. His lungs were out of breath, and he had only been traversing roof tops for the last twenty minutes. 

He sighed. He could hear Uncle’s voice in the back of his head. _Nephew, you must stretch before any activity. You are not a young boy anymore. Here, I have tea that can help with that._

Beneath him, strings of lanterns lit the crowded streets of Ember Island. Laughter and cheers could be heard from the overfilled bars and restaurants. The smell of spiced meats, curries, and fried food drifted into the air.

The Summer Solstice Festival here was one of the largest festivals to take place in the Fire Nation, and was also known to attract nobles and politicians alike. A festival that a certain Fire Lord should have been attending himself on his vacation with his own family.

Instead, he received a disturbing report this morning about rogue members from the Sons of Ozai attempting to assassinate figure heads that were in support of Zuko and his cause – a bigger conspiracy to take back the throne no doubt.

Movement behind him caught his attention too late as two hands quickly covered his mouth and turned him around.

A figure adorned with a red cloak and a conical hat – a veil covering her face ever so slightly, but not enough to hide her cerulean eyes. 

Zuko ripped her hands away from his mouth and hissed, “Katara, what are you doing here!? You’re supposed to be watching Kaya at home.”

A smirk landed on her face. “Excuse you, Blue Spirit. Code names only when we’re like this.” 

“But have you thought about why a river spirit would be here? On Ember Island?”

Katara tsked, “You’re just upset I snuck up on you again.”

He didn’t respond immediately, and Katara chuckled. “Don’t worry, our daughter is at home with your uncle.”

Zuko inwardly groaned. The baby was sure to learn proper tea etiquette and bad jokes before either of them got back to the house.

Katara crossed her arms in his silence. “You didn’t think I would let you have all the fun on this vacation, did you?”

“No, but –“

She cocked her eyebrow. “Did you think I was going to sit around while you went on this secret mission by yourself?”

Zuko sighed. “You’re more than capable of handling everything, I just can’t take any chances of losing you. You’re too important to me, and now with Kaya …” 

Katara’s eyes softened. “Love, everyone will be fine. This is a quick mission to identify the members and squish the problem.” She paused for a second before continuing. “Kaya will grow up with the both of us. She will have stability, I promise.”

Before Zuko could remind her not to make any promises she couldn’t keep, Katara pointed as suspicious figures came out of the alley way. “Oh look!” She exclaimed. “Our crooks are walking through the crowd. Let’s follow them. Shall we?” 

Zuko could tell Katara was aching for an adventure, especially now that they were basically home bodies with their child. A smile hinted on the corner of her mouth, and he knew that he wouldn’t get her to go home no matter what he said to her. 

He nodded with a smile. “After you, Painted Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late to the party, even though I started writing everything when the prompts were released. I haven't written anything since college, so this month is helping me work those writing muscles back into tip top shape. 
> 
> Enjoy my barely edited offerings to Zutara Month, and my first piece to hit the internet. My plan at the moment is to write all of my prompts in clusters, so I won't be writing 30 full pieces. 
> 
> Happy Zutara Month everyone!


End file.
